my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Electraeon
---- Electraeon (電劫, Denkou lit. Electric Vital Force; portmanteau between electricity and Greek word, aeon.) is a Mutant-type quirk, its only user is Keiko Hotaru; a U.A student. Description Electricity courses through every human’s body; our cells create electricity to maintain themselves and are specialized in conducting electrical currents. Our nervous system requires the element so that it can send signals through our entire body, even the brain so that we can move, think and feel. Keiko’s quirk basically kicks this logic up a notch simply by having more electricity coursing through her body than the regular person’s. This is because she, herself has an electric organ located within her abdominal regional. This organ is not unlike the ones found in electric eels, which is made up of electricity-generating cells, also known as electrolytes. For the sake of reference, Keiko’s father, who is a scientist named it the Valknut, as a reference to the creature’s Hrungnir’s heart that was slain by Thor. This organ is also capable of other functions such as electroreception, though this is something that Keiko has yet to develop. Initially, Keiko’s use of Electraeon wasn’t the most creative, to say the least. Her main of utilizing it is simply to enhance her physical capabilities. Without the need of wasting a huge chunk of her energy, she is able to draw out strength by manipulating the electrical signals in her body. This includes increasing her reaction speed and reflexes, allowing her to dodge attacks or react at a speed that she couldn’t before. She can also channel electricity into her muscles, increasing her strength by a sizable margin. This does not only allows her to cause more damage with each hit but also enhances her movement capabilities. By this same logic, she can also absorb bioelectrical energy from other sources, including her opponent’s attacks. There are other, more specific manifestations of this usage such as enhancing her sense of smell through stimuli of the olfactory muscles/cells. Keiko can also perform maneuvers that could only be considered otherworldly. Recently, Keiko has learned to output electricity as well. This changes her usual close-range style to a more balanced one, where she can change between ranged and close combat. Her use of Electraeon is now both inner and outer. She is able to employ this new discovery in the form of beams, bullets and other forms. If these make contact with an opponent aside from causing sheer blunt damage, it can electrocute the opponents causing burns and even paralysis. This method, however, drains Keiko quicker unless she consumes any other bio-electric sources. Since Electraeon requires Valknut to work, it has a limit in terms of voltage that it can produce. But like every organ, this can be improved upon constant conditioning and training. During the 2-B training sessions, she focuses on pushing the limits of electricity she can produce. Also boosting her physical traits still causes strain to her body. She also needs to maintain a good physical health, mental health and nutrition to work on max efficiency. Moves